The Nicest Thing
by heartsoulmemory
Summary: She tries her best to be noticed, he thinks nothing of it. Seasons change, a whole year passes before their eyes. He's noticed that she's trying to be noticed but it's not him anymore. (Modern!AU ExÉ, a little MxC eventually and little surprises I have planned along the way that I refuse to ruin.)
1. Day One

**Notes:** Alternative Universe means basically this is my interpretation, it's also modern. I don't name cities, places or anything because it can happen anywhere (that and I don't have to butcher the French language). It's also slow burning, seriously you should see my plan. I have five more chapters planned, and that's really only because I haven't worked on part two of the graphic. It's inspired by a graphic I did on tumblr with the small little blurb. (onmyeponine tumblr c * m /tagged/les+mis+au if you want to spoil yourself for how it goes, it's the first one). I also explain my decisions at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Les Mis. God I wish I did.

**Song: **The Nicest Thing - Kate Nash.

* * *

_all I know is that you're so nice._  
_you're the nicest thing I've seen._  
_i wish that we could give it a go._  
_see if we could be something._

* * *

It's unseasonably warm but it's summer in the busy city with no name and you can expect hot weather. Not at the end of a long hot summer, the weather is supposed to be cooler and everyone's supposed to be a little less _crazy_. Hot drinks are supposed to cool you down, so they say. So that's why it was fairly busy and why she decided to test the water with the theory. When she looks back on this day, part of Éponine wishes she had gone with the iced tea in a takeaway cup instead.

There's not enough space to have a table to herself, which she had been rather looking forward to. So she decides to sit on the opposite side of a blonde man about her age reading a book with a title she's pretty unfamiliar with. He doesn't make a sound, he's too engrossed in his book to tell her to go away so she takes this for permission to stay. She carefully places the hot cup on the coaster and she tries to deduce why anyone would be interested in foreign literature.

"Is it a book you'd recommend or should I go with the latest craze of vampires and young girls desperate for death?" Éponine asks the boy, still staring at the book cover.

She'd really love to know how pronounce that book title. She's not sure what language it is, she never really bothered with languages at school. Éponine only needed to know the important things, how to calculate the small numbers and how to read something written in the language she knew.

"If you like stories about vampires, this book probably isn't suited for you." He replies rather bluntly, one could almost mistake it for rudeness.

It's a challenge for Éponine. She wants him to notice her, if her life depended on it, he would notice her. She thinks he looks just as beautiful as one of those famous actors you see on movie posters. She knows it's attraction because of how he looks because she doesn't know enough about him to know if she could love him. You'd have to know some for a while before that could happen, she assumed, she'd never experienced love at first sight.

Then again, who has time for love at first sight? Certainly not Éponine. Two jobs, two siblings to look after whilst her parents did who knows what. Fallen from grace, that's what they were. Before everything looked so much brighter for her and now she was reduced to taking something that paid minimum wage to survive.

"I like your attitude, _sir_, I'd rather go out and do things instead of reading anyway." She smiles, he still doesn't notice.

Maybe this was harder than she first anticipated but Éponine was no quitter, that would would mean defeat and you do not defeat someone who still has spirit left in them. There's not much there but there's enough to stop her from drowning.

"Enjolras. _Sir_ would be my rather, _miss_." He caught the stress on sir, he threw it right back at her.

Maybe he wasn't so difficult after all?

"My name's Éponine. I'm not a formal type of girl." She grins, though he doesn't seem to look up.

They spend the afternoon talking about things Éponine is sure she doesn't understand as well as Enjolras. He's got an eloquent way of speaking and she's just ready to rush in with her opinion, no matter how unformed they actually are. She manages to make him laugh every time she does that. She's still sure he doesn't notice her in the way she'd like.

If she had it her way, they would be off to some sort of bar to have a real drink and a real talk. They would get to know each other and then if it was worth anything, they would continue at a later date. If it wasn't great, she wouldn't bother again. There's something interesting about him though. She's not sure what she sees in him.

Maybe she was being silly, only silly girls did things like this. Chasing after men who who are maybe just a step above them. She has time to kill though, there's at least five minutes before she has to go. He doesn't seem to mind the talking though he hasn't put his book down once. Her mother told her men can't multitask but he seems to be doing it just fine. Maybe it's only the men her mother knew who can't multitask. She's never seen her father watch tv and clean at the same time.

"So if you're so smart, how would you bring about world peace then?" Éponine teases, placing both her hands palm down on the table in mock aggression.

He has to pause to think to answer until he notices the time on his watch.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I didn't even notice the time, I've been distracted by our conversation." He'd been distracted by her, it made her oddly impressed with herself but slightly disappointed he rarely looked up from the book.

She stops him, tells him to wait a moment and pulls a pen and paper from her bag to write her phone number down. She's hopeful he may call, she's hopeful that he might just take it to be polite. Or maybe he'll just tell her he has a girlfriend.

"Take it, I don't always come here and I'd like to know the answer."

He shoves the items back in his bag but he forgets the small piece of paper left right in front of him because he forgets to look. He rushes out of the door and she tries to not look hurt. He waited when she asked him to wait so why didn't he take it? She has so many questions in her mind that only he could probably answer.

_We could have been an us, some day, _she thought_._ Éponine foolishly dreams sometimes, they're rare but they do happen. He seemed interesting enough to captivate her attention, more than any one else ever had. Maybe they could have gone on a first date next week. She'll never know though because she's got to get her siblings from school... that and he forgot the piece of paper. The tea had gone cold, she had forgotten all about it. He had distracted her too without even realising it.

She drinks it quickly, after all she paid a stupid amount for it to be in a mug so she could sit down and drink it. Wasting things was something she did not do. She grabs the piece of paper with her number on it and shoves it her bag. With that, she goes on her merry way to reality and she would forget about him for a little while. After all, he was just a quick fleeting memory. Though she makes a mental note to return because the cafe seemed like a nice place.

* * *

It only takes Enjolras five minutes to remember he forgot to take the number, he was unsure whether he would call, but it was the right thing to do to take it regardless. He goes back to the table and there are two new faces, she's not there.

"Was there a piece of paper on the table?" he asks with urgency, not even sure why he's so bothered about sparing a girl some embarrassment.

He receives a no and there he goes. He wants to answer her question though. Part of him wishes he had taken it just so he could answer it. He doesn't have an answer but he has time to think of one. For now the thought fleets away because he's about to do battle with his father again.

So he walks on home back to face the music, maybe today will be the day his father gives in and lets him find his own path. He's not entirely sure what he wants. But he knows he dreams of a normal life where his future isn't planned out for him, like a road map straight to a personal hell. He keeps this inside, he doesn't bother his friends with his silly little problems. He's strong, he fights but he does not pour his soul out.

"I'm not going to join you, dad. I've got dreams too." He starts off shaky but his strength is in the last sentence.

"You live under my roof, you'll do as I say." The elder gentleman is stubborn, his son is even more stubborn though.

Enjolras resolves this is it. The next time he refuses to do as his father tells him, he will leave and he will never come back. He doesn't really think that any other normal person would jump at the opportunities he is being given. Then again, he doesn't really think at all what normal really is.

He decides to leave the battling for another day. He's tired of the same answer. _Next time_, he thought, _next time I'll do it_.

* * *

**AN**: I can only describe it as Éponine hasn't fallen for him, she just wants to be noticed. Like any other female would by a good looking man. She kinda sees it as a challenge. She also dreams the things up, but I'm also sure she knows reality. She gets on with life. I guess the next chapter will explain things better. I also guess the bottom half of this chapter explains why Enjolras is in no position to be noticing anyone. His story gets expanded next chapter, promise! If you've got thoughts, feels, questions, things you want to see next, feel free to lay it on me!


	2. Autumn

**Notes: **Thanks to the ten people who favourited my story, the thirty seven people who are following and to the two people who reviewed. This is for you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Les Mis. I'd be rich if I did right now... I'd also be a Frenchman called Victor and dead.

**Song: **Aftershocks - Next to Normal Cast (which basically means Aaron Tveit).

* * *

_the memories will wane,_  
_the aftershocks remain._  
_you wonder which is worse,_  
_the symptom or the cure._

* * *

Pressure is a strange feeling but not an uncommon one these days. Pressure comes in all forms, but for Enjolras it's in the form of living up to a family name. It's been maybe a few weeks, well into September now, since he promised himself that would be the last time he would bend to his father's will. He hasn't broken his promise because there's been a silence across the house.

It's not a literal silence because everyone is still talking but they're just not talking about the specific issue at hand. It worries Enjolras because he's sure that one day he will snap. Not because they're talking about it but because everyone's avoiding it. Even his mother has avoided the gentle pushing she used to do.

He finds himself spending more time away from home, sometime he'll even stay with Grantaire. It's been one of those mornings where he's woken up on the sofa, slightly forgetting where he. That is until he sees the empty beer bottles and reality comes crashing back to him.

"You really should recycle those bottles or something, Grantaire." Enjolras was unsure what he meant by something. He thinks he should of just cut off at the word bottles because now he knows Grantaire will only come up with some sort of silly excuse for why he needs them.

The other man laughs, as expected. "They're decor. You know, the ladies dig decor." Grantaire grins, Enjolras just shoves his head back into the sofa. He's got a headache but it's not down to alcohol. It's probably down to his friend's uncomfortable couch. Grantaire claims he bought it to make sure he'd never fall asleep on it but he regularly does and is regularly complaining about the back pain.

"You going to face the beast today or hide out?" Grantaire asks Enjolras. He lets out a groan. "I guess so, I'll need two litres of coffee to prepare myself though." He replies as he finally rises from the sofa. "Instant?" Grantaire asks as he shakes his coffee jar.

* * *

Éponine is one hundred percent sure that if she doesn't find a new job soon, she'll be ready to quit the one she does have. It's not that she hates it, it's a living after all, but she doesn't really like it either. People say you should love your work but they obviously haven't met people who need to work to stay afloat.

She hasn't really thought much about their first encounter until she walks past the cafe again. She sees him with someone else but her judgement tells her to walk on past and that's what she does. She's got too much to do today. She can practically see the list stacking up in her head.

"Go to the supermarket. Pick up Gavroche and Azelma. Cook dinner. Watch them do their homework. Get them to bed. Ask the neighbours to watch them again. Work." Éponine whispers it to herself, barely audiable but the city's so busy, no one ever notices anyone talking to themselves.

For that she is thankful because she's not in the mood to have some kind stranger tell her that talking to herself is the first sign of madness. Everyone talks themselves, she's sure of it. She stops dead in the street. She's forgotten her phone, she never forgets anything. She finds herself running back down the long street, trying to dodge the cars turning into side streets and the people who don't seem to notice she's rushing.

There's a crash. It's not cars, it's people. It doesn't sound the noise, it's more a coming together of people and the spilling of hot liquids. She wishes she hadn't of worn a white shirt. She looks down and there's a brown stain on what used to a be a previous dull white shirt.

"Fucking hell. Thanks a _lot_." Éponine doesn't mean to be rude but she's in a hurry. It's a mutter, she's sure whoever she had crashed into didn't hear a word. She's never normally swears.

He does notice though. However she doesn't look back to find out who exactly accidentally dumped a cup of coffee on her. Éponine knows it's her fault for rushing and not really looking but she doesn't actually care at this moment As far as she's concerned, there's coffee on her shirt and that's a bitch to get out. She hears a 'wait' but she chooses not to. She doesn't need another excuse to push him into a road. So she carries on running like the wind, looking behind her every so often to make sure she's not followed.

* * *

It's been maybe three or four weeks since he managed to waste that cup of coffee. He's back there in hope she might come back. He wants to apologise, despite believing she's the one who should be for barging into him. He's spent hours there in hope but she hasn't showed. But he does have his reasons for apologising.

This time it's a new friend who's keeping him company. Red hair, freckles and a some what enthusiastic view on life. Marius is a family friend so Enjolras is polite but his views on life aren't exactly the same. He hasn't told him why he spents an awful lot of time here though.

"You know your dad keeps asking me to convince you change your mind. Have you?" Marius asks, unaware his friend seems somewhere else at the moment in time.

"Enj? Hello? Satan's just appeared and he wants your soul." He's joking but to be honest, he thinks if that really happened, Enjolras wouldn't notice.

"Sorry, I 'm looking for someone. What were you say-" He cuts off. She's finally appeared. Same shirt from before because he can see the faint outline of the stain. He wants to get up, he wants to say sorry for not taking her number, sorry for ruining her shirt but he doesn't get up because something tells him to stay there. He also wants to say he's got an answer for her question. It took him a whole two weeks and he's very proud of his answer.

"I should give up talking now. Want to explain why you're ready to get up?" Marius asks, eyeing his friend curiously. He's noticed that Enjolras has moved slightly, maybe ready to leave. "Are we going?"

"What? Oh yeah, going. I'm ready." He stands up, but he's still thinking that he swears it's the same girl from before. The only difference is she's got her hair up and she's not a running, swearing blur.

So they rise from the table, ready to leave. She's doesn't seem to be staying either because she's got four takeaway cups in a holder. So he's more cautious this time, he won't make any sudden movements. Marius leads the way, he brushes past Éponine but turns around to apologise for the slight body contact. She smiles but it's not enough to warrant a response.

Enjolras chooses to give her a small nod as Marius is holding the door open for the pair of them. She nods in return to the pair but she doesn't really say much. It's odd, she's not talking like the first time, she's not even being slightly rude like the second time. Part of Enjolras wishes she had said something, _anything _so he could say he had an answer to her question.

Today's not the right time. Maybe next time.

* * *

**AN: **Okay apparently I lied. I didn't explain why everything's so ~tense. I guess I'll have to explain it next chapter because we move onto the Winter chapter and in my plan, a lot happens in Winter, it should actually be much, much longer. Autumn was a boring season in my plan. Everything kicks off with snow! I'm also convinced the songs will never actually match the chapters. Except the first one. I guess it's just what I listen to, to write the chapters. Chapter 3 should be out early next week.

**Things I'm willing to tell you:** Grantaire (and someone else from Les Amis) will feature in the next chapter. Éponine's fortunes turn, slightly. The next interaction will be extended. Marius won't be making an appearance until Spring aka Chapter 4.


	3. Winter

**Notes:** Thanks to my new followers, people who made this a favourite and the three people who reviewed. I thought I would have had this done earlier in the week but I've been pretty busy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Les Mis. Or Disneyland. Or Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. I wish I did though!

**Song:** Starlight - Matt Cardle

* * *

_hearts are racing at the speed of light,_  
_eyes are opening and rolling right._  
_sinking feeling it's almost like,_  
_it wouldn't matter if we died tonight._

* * *

There is something bittersweet when winter rolls around. Days are darker, days are cold but the nights are colder. However everything has a new found sense of clarity. You seem to be a little more aware of the things out of place on your usual route home and that is how Éponine Thénardier found the brown envelope. She wasn't really looking for it, she was trying to stay warm with fast steps and longer breaths. She could see the water vapour escaping every time she took a breath. It only served to remind her that she had a good mile and a half to go with her flimsy jacket that did little to protect her from the cold, thank God for the scarf and gloves. Even if the black gloves had a few holes, they had served her faithfully through the years.

Then she saw it. She had to stop, make sure she wasn't dreaming or seeing things that were not there. A dirty brown envelope that looks a little worn from the elements. Most people would assume it was rubbish, not worth a second look. Éponine knew better. Another man's trash is another man's treasure and she hastily made a grab for envelope nestled in the no longer green bushes. She sticks a finger in the gap to push it open and there she saw her luck change. Money. More money than she'd ever seen all in one go. Profit of crime, she thought. Éponine didn't care because money was money. However she felt that she was no longer alone on the road, which caused her to stuff the envelope into her satchel and turn around, ready to scream if necessary.

"Good evening, miss. I just have a question or two for you." The man in uniform had an odd accent, one she didn't really recognise on a daily basis. Though she could place it, he was well spoken and that was reserved for the rich or the law. He was in uniform, so the law it was deemed.

"Officer, I really have to get home. My ma is waiting for me. She'll kill me." She lies; her mother hasn't been seen since her father disappeared. She knows they no longer talk.

"It's just a couple of questions then you can be on your way." He smiles but it's not warm, it feels stern and cold. "Have you seen this man?" He holds up a poster, a mug shot in grey scale.

Éponine knows better than to tell but fortunately this is a man she hasn't seen once. It's no one her father knows so she can truthfully shake her head. She decides not to go off on a rant this time, this man does not care for the ways of the streets so she plays it safe.

"I also would like to know what you stuffed into your bag." It is more of a statement than a question, even Éponine notices this but the man does not look to be in a joking mood so she doesn't try to make a joke out of this situation as she normally would.

"Oh that's just my rent money. I stopped to count it. I work with a girl I don't fully trust." Another lie but this one is more convincing because she will be using the money to pay her rent and she really does work with a girl she does not trust.

"If you know anything, I am Inspector Javert. Do not forget my name. Do not forget me if you come across this fugitive. Do not approach him." He hands her the poster, he seems to have a good few copies. "Call the station. Also don't count your money in the dark. You never know who is lurking in the shadows." This smile seems a little warmer, Éponine nods as Inspector Javert makes his way back to his car.

Part of her wishes he had offered her a ride because whilst she momentarily forgot about the cold during this odd conversation, the moment it ended, the cold hit her like a brick. Éponine speeds up her walk this time. Partly because she doesn't want to be stopped by another cop, mostly because the amount of money on her persons makes her feel a little uncomfortable and she doesn't feel like falling victim to some lowlife who needs his next fix of drugs, not today. Not when her fortunes have changed.

* * *

_Heated, that was how the atmosphere has turned. It went from a silent family dinner to a full scale argument in naught to sixty seconds flat. His father had only merely mentioned the idea of graduate school. Enjolras already knew how the conversation would go. It was the crunch time had expected. He had hoped that this fragile family could last a little bit longer because whilst he was frustrated, he still loved them dearly. He didn't want to be causing all this trouble but he wasn't the only one making family life unbearable, so he knew it was unfair that everything was to be blamed on him._

_"After school, you could go into the firm. You could carry on my legacy."_

_"NO!" _

_He didn't mean to raise his voice but he had, he felt like something else had taken over his body. His mother looked shocked and his father looked absolutely furious. Enjolras even knew he was being disrespectful to the people who had raised him but he had hoped they would be respectful of his decision to do what he chose to do._

_When he first thought of the idea of law, he thought he could work pro bono the majority of the time. But his family was a family of businessmen and not lawyers. He was expected to want profit and not care about who got him the profit._

_"I paid for your education, I only let you study pre-law because it would be useful. You don't need a degree for business, look how my ancestors started."_

_"You LET me? I have a mind and I used it. I'm still using it. I enrolled already, what do you think I've been doing all these months?! I didn't need your money. I sold the valuable things, I still have money from the trust fund. I've got enough to put myself through without your help."_

_Rage. Rage filled the room, the two angry men were clashing, and the wife and mother had already left so she wouldn't have to choose between her husband and her son. Insults were traded and threats were made._

_"You have to decide. Your family or whatever silly dream you want to chase."_

_Enjolras stopped. He looked shocked that it actually came to this but inside he always knew it would come to this. Then he realised he'd have to let go. He'd have to stick with his guns, go for his dream and if they didn't support him then that would be how it would have to go. He always knew he would have to make a choice, he knew it mere months ago. Here it was, it lasted until December. It wasn't good whilst it lasted but it was tolerable for a little while. He had options though, he knew his next moves and where to go once he knew what he was going to do once he walked out on his family._

_He was a planner. He had always been a planner. He'd planned for this, the same way he had planned for the slight chance his father might of reconsidered. He planned his answers meticulously; he planned everything down to breakfast. Now, he hoped, his plans would not fail him now._

_"I'm done then. I'm sorry, but I'm done." There's a hint of regret, regret that he will be severing ties. Regret that it had to come to this. But there's hope. _

_Next thing he knows he is dragging pre-packed bags down the stairs whilst his mother is wailing, asking her husband to reconsider what he is doing. His father is shouting, shouting at anyone. There's an almighty crash of plates and next thing he knows he's hailing the taxi to his new life._

It had been about a month, it wasn't long until the end of the year. Grantaire's lease on his old place was up. So he and his new couch friend decide that it's time to find somewhere a little bit bigger. They also invite Joly, mostly because Enjolras insists that there is someone who will take his side when Grantaire is building up his bottle collection.

The smell of bleach lingers in the air, two of the boys have been scrubbing for what feels like hours. They've literally been here for three days and after Grantaire's impromptu house warming party, everything is dirty.

"Joly, I know you're supposed to be training to be a doctor and all so the house being clean makes sense, but our home smells like the inside of a bleach bottle." Grantaire groans as he awakens to the smell. It doesn't help his hangover.

"If you hadn't invited the whole building and the rest of the gang, I wouldn't have to be doing this!" Joly defends, scrubbing the inside of the toilet furiously with the brush.

Enjolras finds it all amusing, despite overall not being that impressed with the actual party. He spent most of the night keeping people from his rather small room. That was the downside to being the one living somewhat rent free, you didn't get the pick of the rooms. He didn't mind though because he was just grateful he had somewhere to live. If he hadn't of known the two, he's not sure where he would have ended up. Probably sleeping outside of cafe under a cardboard box. So it goes on, the two supposedly young men being snippy but eventually it turns light hearted and they're joking, eventually coffee is mentioned.

"Wanna go for coffee, E?"

"I can't afford it, you two go ahead. I'll clean."

"We'll pay!"

"No it's okay, I've got things to do, studying, y'know."

He's lying, the two of them know it but they say nothing as they grab their coats. They assume he's adjusting, trying to figure out the next step. He already knows his next step, he needs to find a job or face living off rice and beans for the next few years. That's why he stays behind; Enjolras is filling out various forms for various low paid jobs. Sure, he's had experiences in business thanks to his family connections but they're not going to help him serve coffee to paying customer or take someone's dinner order.

He's not thrilled at the prospect of working for little pay but he comes to think of it as a learning experience. At the same time, he's also preparing applications for a few jobs where he can work in an office, relatively behind the scenes and with a little bit more disposable income. Either way, he's going to have to work. He's going to have get money from somewhere. He refuses to not pay his portion of the rent and he wants to contribute.

* * *

New Year's Eve. Another excuse to get drunk, another excuse to hook up and abandon someone in the morning. Éponine wasn't sure if she was going to come, she'd already declined the house party her friend had heard about just before Christmas and she'd been dragged out because, according to the girl, she needed to forget about being the breadwinner and start being a normal eighteen year old that goes out and has fun.

She knows she's no normal girl, she never has been. She's been lying about her age since she was sixteen to make sure she's getting money somehow. It's loud, it's dimly lit and every so often sweaty bodies push up against her, not realising they're almost squashing the petite girl.

"I'm going to find a drink, okay?" She shouts, but her friend has disappeared from view.

Rolling her eyes, she goes back to the task in hand. Finding something to drink, seems to be a harder challenge. Bottles are everywhere, she's sure she doesn't actually want to drink out of any of them but before she makes her judgment, there's vodka dripping down her face and the upper part of her torso. Éponine seems rather aware that she seems to look clumsy.

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

She wipes the liquid from her face and looks up. The guy from the cafe. The guy who also ruined her shirt. The guy she's still slightly mad at for not taking her phone number but she's not really bothered right now.

"Yeah, that's _another_ white shirt you've ruined."

He doesn't look drunk; he doesn't look like he'd even taken a drop. In fact, he doesn't even look like he wants to be here. Éponine doesn't mind because she's in the same boat but she at least tries to fake it.

"I'll write you an IOU, promise. I keep my word." he smiles but it slightly reminds her of the smile that the inspector had, not really warm but not all that cold. Part of her wishes she could just walk away right now.

"Yeah, I'm not bothered. I'm going to go. I always seem to have the worst luck around you."

She doesn't even attempt a smile. She's done with being polite for today. Until she hears the noise, it's midnight. Next thing she knows the blonde is grabbing her arms and pulling her into what feels like the world's worst kiss. She disregards her previous thoughts; Éponine can taste the alcohol on his breath and she's sure it's not the vodka that was previously on his face. He doesn't seem the type to get drunk on his own and she fights to pull away. She pushes him backwards.

"Dude, not cool. You're wasted. I didn't say yes." She shouts, but he can hardly hear her.

Conveniently, one of his friends comes to pull him away. The other, the one who seems to be quite merry apologises to her. "I'm sorry. R thought it'd be a good idea to spike his drinks with vodka and then change it to just vodka. We didn't expect him to do that, though!" The other boy, who she assumes is R, is laughing. Then again, she's seen him before stumbling out of a bar. She knows he's drunk. Instead, she doesn't accept the apology and she storms past the three boys.

"What's her deal?" Grantaire asks, but Joly shrugs.

* * *

It's been a whole week since he woke up with a monster headache. Enjolras didn't talk to Grantaire for three days until he decided it wasn't really worth being angry anymore. It was a harmless prank, no malice intended. What had struck him was the story of his encounter with a nameless girl. Joly wasn't as drunk so he could fill in the blanks that Grantaire could not.

"Well, we didn't catch all your conversation. You grabbed her and basically slammed your face on her's."

"What?"

"We thought the same thing. She was offended though. She barged straight past us."

"So I'm going to get a random slap one day and I'll assume it's because of R's idiocy."

"You're welcome, you pulled, sort of." Grantaire chimes in, sniggering as he swigs another drop of a beer.

"Shut up, R." Enjolras glares, shutting the door of the apartment behind him.

He chooses to go for a walk in the park. He can't stay mad but he can stay disappointed, he's not the drunk one. He doesn't do stupid things, that's Grantaire's job. Or Marius. Marius was slightly the same. He didn't drink a lot but he always seemed to fall in love rather quickly. His nickname back at school was Romeo, and not in the way he charmed girls. In the way Romeo was flippant with his feelings. He's enjoying the fresh air, the smell of the snow. January seems to be treating him well because he's got a couple of job interviews lined up.

"You." He turns back around to see Éponine placing her sandwich back into the neat little plastic box. He can remember her, from the previous meetings but he's sure he hasn't seen her since the day with Marius.

"Me?" He asks, pointing to himself. She nods.

"I've got a dry cleaning bill for you." She's waving a small white ticket but he's still confused. He assumed that she didn't dry clean the shirt, he distinctly remembers that she wore a shirt with a faint tinge of brown. His confused look gives her enough to work with. She seems to recognise that he doesn't remember.

"You dropped vodka on me and then stole my New Year's kiss." She smiles, she doesn't seem to be too annoyed. _Either that_, he thinks, _or she's just polite_. Until it dawns on him that she's the girl from the party. He's half expecting her to slap him but she just motions him to come closer.

He hesitates for a moment until he realises he has nothing to be scared of. She's smaller, she doesn't look like she's about to pack a punch. So he steps forward, she pushes the slip into his hand and he looks at it.

"I don't have change on me right now; can I take your number or something?" He mumbles, he's slightly embarrassed now but he tries not to show it.

"It's on the back."

He studies the paper, with the neat handwriting. It's small but legible and it dawns on him that he's going to have to borrow some change from either Grantaire or Joly because he hasn't secured a job just yet. He's about to answer but he looks up and she's gone. It seems she has a habit of disappearing quickly. "Éponine" he says to himself. He's determined to remember her name and determined to prove he's not some common sleaze. Any other person, he wouldn't have cared but for some odd reason, he felt like he needed to prove he wasn't the person she thought he was.

Though to be fair, he wasn't sure what her opinion on him actually was.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this makes up for the delay. It's pretty long. I decided to give some drunk!Enjolras because I think Grantaire wants to cheer his best mate up after the family fall out. I didn't expect a kiss so soon. Not until like the back half of the story. I thought I'd give it some humour and something for Éponine to start to gravitate to Marius. This all takes place December/January. I'll be giving February some sort of small little chapter to tide you over because Spring is brutal. In a good way, sort of. Once I hit Chapter Five/Six, I plan to release part two of the graphic. I'm torn between a happy ending or a sad ending (because all the good fics I seem to read are tragic but so beautiful.) but I've got two weeks to decide. If you guys want to see anything, let me know.

**Things I'm willing to tell you:** For the mini Feb chapter, it's a nice little thing between Eponine and someone we haven't met and it will clarify where the elder Thénardiers actually are.

For Spring, Éponine's good fortunes will continue for a bit. Marius turns up with a task. The story of how Enjolras and Marius met is told from someone's point of view.


End file.
